


Melanie Discoveries

by fandomoverload



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Ally Patrick, a copyrighter at Kinnetic.  He has a friendship with someone in Melanie's family.   That's all i can pretty much tell als this is a Brian and Justin stoy so please i hope you take a gandor at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Morgan and Ally

Morgan Fairbanks sat in her bedroom writing in her journal. She tried her best not to let it get to her that today was her birthday and she was home alone. She understood that because her father was a tool that her mom had to work just so they would have enough money to survive but sometimes she wished that her life just didn’t suck. She didn’t have a father and this would probably be her last birthday on this earth. She was torn from her sadness by the phone ringing.

“Hello.” she answered in her most cheerful voice.

“Morgie. Happy birthday, girl. Tell me? What are you doing?” asked her caller.

“Oh you know, I’m about to put on my most fabulous dress and go out with the girls and have a blast on my birthday.” she answered sarcastically.

“Come on Morgie. It can’t be that bad can it? Where’s your mom?”

“Mom had to work today. I’m not bitter if that’s what you’re thinking. I know how things have to be but I just, well I wish that things could be different.”

“Okay, remember what we talked about? If you could get anything for your birthday, what would that be?”

“NO WAY!!!” She screamed in his ear.

“Get your ass downstairs girl, I’m freezing.”

Morgan hung up her phone and ran downstairs, because if what she thought was waiting downstairs for her was waiting then this was going to be one of the best birthdays ever.

Melanie Marcus sat in her office looking at the files in front of her. For once this wasn’t a case that she was excited about winning. It was the medical records of her niece Morgan. Morgan’s cancer was back again. This time it looked like it might be her last and her asshole of a brother wasn’t helping at all. She had talked to Morgan’s mother and apparently there was a new guy in her life. She knew nothing about him, but her sister-in-law was coming up for a visit and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

“You look worried.” stated Lindsay as she walked into her wife’s office.

“I am. I’m still not sure about this new friend of Amy’s.” stated Melanie.

“Oh come on, the poor guy seems harmless. She met him at her treatments and he’s nice to her. The poor guy has cancer and Amy wouldn’t let anyone around her daughter who would hurt her. You of all people know that, Mel.”

“I know Lindz, but things will be better when they’re here where I can see her and look after her.”

“Yeah, soon she’ll be here and you won’t have to worry about that friend of hers.

Justin Taylor sat at the loft trying his best to not think about what he was doing. He had to do this, Brian was entrusting him with a secret. A secret that only he, Brian and one other person knew but it was a big step. This was his life, and by Brian trusting him with this secret he knew that he wanted him to be a big part of it. All he had to do was make it through this lunch with his mother.

“Honey, you’ve been quiet. Is everything alright?” asked a concerned Jen.

“Everything is fine. I was just thinking about something.” replied Justin.

“You know if you need someone to talk to about Brian I’m here. At first I was a bit skeptical about the two of you but over the years I’ve seen that you two love each other very much. If there’s anything that I can do to help, let me know.”

Justin looked at his mother a long time and then he decided that he could ask her without revealing the situation.

“Mom, if you were in love with someone and they asked you to keep a huge secret that could change lives, would you do it?”

Jen looked deep into the pleading eyes of her son and she knew right then he needed an answer and she knew just what that answer was.

“Honey, if it’s someone who loves you and you love them back, well then you will keep their secret for as long as they need you to.”

“You’re right, mom.” replied Justin as he began eating his spaghetti.

Ally Patrick stood outside Morgan’s house trying to keep a smile on his face because he knew any minute she would come bouncing out of the house for the surprise of her life. He hated what was happening to her and if there was any way that he could change what was happening to her he would. If God would let him switch places with her he would gladly, but then again in this case it wasn’t like he was in much better shape than her. He thought back to the day he met her.

 

Flashback

Morgan Fairbanks sat on the bed in her small space thinking about what was being pumped through her body. She had cancer. She wasn’t going to let it get to her though. It wasn’t going to kill her. She was going to beat this.

“Hey Morgan, do you mind if we let Mr. Patrick here share a space with you? He’s had a bit of a rough day?” asked a nurse, pulling a gurney into her small space with a body on it that was completed covered.

“No, I don’t mind. What’s the matter with him?” asked Morgan concerned.

“He just had a very strong dose of radiation. He didn’t expect it to hit him so hard so quickly but it did and well, he’s having a bit of trouble with photosensitivity right now so could you just be quiet and try not to bother him, please. That means turn your camera off. I don’t think this one wants to be filmed.”

“Sure thing, Nurse Betty. I’ll be very quiet.

Morgan waited for the nurse to be gone and then she slowly and very quietly eased off her bed and over to the gurney that sat in her small room.

“Hey Mister.” Morgan called out, tapping the cover and getting no reply.

“Hey Mister, are you okay? You’re making some weird noises. Should I get a nurse?”

“Didn’t she say for you to leave me alone kid, so fuck off!” shouted the guy as he uncovered his head.

“What the hell is your problem?” shouted Morgan.

Ally Patrick uncovered his head to say something surely rude and crude to the girl but one look at her sweet, innocent face and he took back the ugly words on the tip of his tongue.

“Just a bad day, kid. You know how it is.” Ally stated.

“Yeah. No worries. Where’s your family. Are you here all alone?”

“Yeah. I don’t need anyone around here watching me get pumped with poison.”

“It’s okay, I’ll keep you company.”

 

“Oh my god!” screamed Morgan, breaking Ally from his train of thought.

“I cannot believe that you did this for me! Are you freakin’ serious?” she squealed.

“Every girl should have the car of her dreams on her sixteenth birthday. I remembered everything you said and I hope this is to your liking, sweet Morgie.” Ally beamed.

“It’s perfect.” Morgan stated, beginning to cry.

“Hey! None of that. This is a happy day.” said Ally, taking Morgan into his arms.

“I know. It’s just that I never thought I would get something this wonderful on my birthday, and especially not from someone who is not my father. Oh Ally! I love it but I can’t accept it! You must need this money for something. What about your son? You shouldn’t waste your money on someone like me.”

“It’s fine, and don’t you worry about my son. He has what he needs now. It’s my turn to spoil my daughter. So take me for a spin?”

“Hell yeah!” screamed Morgan, heading for the driver’s seat.

Michael paced the small aisle in his store feeling scared out of his mind. He was supposed to pick up Brian today from his treatment but when he went there, they said that he cancelled. That was something that he shouldn’t be doing. Why would he cancel? Just the thought of that had Michael on edge. What was going on? He was deep in thought so he never heard Ben enter the store.

“Penny for your thoughts?” stated Ben, sneaking up being Michael and putting his arms around him.

“Oh it’s nothing. I was just thinking about something.”

“I know you’ve been thinking about ‘something’ a lot lately. Is it the whole Brett Keller thing? I told you that I’m over that and we should just put that behind us.”

“No, it’s not that. I just… well… it’s Brian actually.”

“Brian? What has he done now?” Ben asked bitterly.

“I was supposed to give him a ride someplace today and when I got there they said that he had cancelled, that he decided not to show up.”

“Well, maybe he had something better to do.”

“No, he couldn’t have something better to do when it comes to things to do. This is the most important.”

“Michael, what’s going on? Tell me. You’re upset.”

“I can’t. I promised. I made a promise to him but if I don’t tell someone right now I’m going to go crazy.”

“What is it?” Ben asked, very upset.

“It’s Brian. Brian has cancer, Ben and I’m so scared that he’s not going to make it.

Ben didn’t quite know what to say. Brian was sick with something real. Cancer! It made him remember Brian’s appearance lately. He was on edge and had lost weight. He remembered how drawn even his face seemed the last time he saw him. He didn’t know what to say. All he did was hold his disheveled lover, trying his best to comfort him.

Morgan looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on her face. Ally always knew how to make things better. He had bought her a car. A freakin’ convertible so that she could feel the wind in her hair. How hysterical was that! She had no hair. She went with him to get a haircut. He had it all buzzed off. Just a little flip in the top. None on the sides or back. He was adorable. He was always adorable with his beautiful, hazel eyes and olive skin. She couldn’t help it. She was so in love with Ally it was ridiculous. But he was gay, and like her dad. He was perfect in every way and the best kind of person that anyone would want for a dad and he had elected himself hers. For that she would always be grateful. She had so much fun with him that she didn’t even get a chance to tell him that she was moving to the Pitts. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he found out that she was moving to his neck of the woods.

Justin was frantic. He could barely get the door to the loft open. He couldn’t reach his mother all day and then when he checked his messages he had this strange message from Michael about how Brian had cancelled his treatment for the day. That was something he can’t be doing. The radiation is hard enough and not to mention he just found out he was anemic. He was practically shouting Brian’s name when he entered the loft.

“Brian!” he shouted.

“Brian, do you fucking hear me!” he shouted louder, getting more scared.

He saw the partitions around the bed were closed. Just something about them being closed made his blood turn cold. He walked up the three steps and pulled them back and was taken aback by what he saw.

Brian was asleep under the covers. He was beautiful. He had sweat beading on his forehead. That was a problem lately. Brian suffered from night sweats. He approached the bed and brushed the hair back from his brow. He took note that Brian’s hair was much shorter now. Brian’s eyes popped open.

“Hey” he whispered hoarsely, a sign that he’d been asleep for a while.

“What’s the matter? Michael called me and told me you didn’t go today. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just had something more important to do today.”

“What?” Justin enquired.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Brian stated, closing his eyes.

Justin wanted more answers but Brian had fallen back asleep. Brian had been secretive a lot lately, and it worried him. He had finally told him about the cancer and he promised him that there would be no more secrets but something was up. He picked up his pants and a car rental receipt fell out of it. Apparently he had been in a town three hours away. Who could he be going to see? He turned back and saw him sleeping and was just happy that he was there and alive. He needed answers though, and he would get to the bottom of this.


	2. Two Worlds Intwining

It was Saturday and Melanie was on her way to her sister-in-law’s house to help her get everything packed up. Today would be the day she took me to Ally. It was amazing how Amy went on and on about how this guy had bought Morgan a ‘Convertible’ for her birthday. It was black, sleek, had all the bells and whistles and it wasn’t leased. He had paid for it in cash. Melanie really tried to find the goodness in people but being a lawyer she knew what people were all about. As far as she was concerned a young man helping out a young woman and her small child only wanted one thing and he wasn’t going to get that. Not from Amy and definitely not from Morgan.

 

 

Morgan stood outside the Oncology room looking in on Ally. Ally was so brave sometimes it really amazed her. He hated being inside of that thing because he was claustrophobic. He didn’t know that she was there waiting for him. It was to be a surprise. She had found out he had an appointment and she was going to tell him that she was moving to the Pitts for good and that they could be a family now. She couldn’t wait to meet all his family and friends and for him to meet hers. She remembered the first time she and Ally had talked about family…..

 

 

Flashback:

 

 

“So let’s talk about family.” Morgan asked, setting up her camera in front of Ally.

 

 

“What? That’s not what I agreed to when I decided that I would be a part of your little movie.”

 

 

“Oh, come on Ally! Just one thing, who’s the most important person in your family?”

 

 

“No one. Blood is not what makes a family. If I woke up this morning and my family was gone I wouldn’t care, because truth be told if they woke up this morning and I was gone they wouldn’t care either, so we’d be even.”

 

 

“I can relate to that. I told you that my dad could care less about me but it’s fine because I have my Uncle Mel and Aunt Lindsay. They love me for me.”

 

 

“Let’s not forget me, Morgie. You’ve got me. From now on whatever you need, whenever you need it.”

 

 

Brian sat completely still trying to calm his nerves. It wasn’t the fact that he might become radioactive when all of this was over that made Brian nervous about the whole cancer thing. It was being stuck in this machine that made him nervous. He hated it and never liked to be boxed in. It made him think of awful times with his father throwing him in a closet and not letting him out till morning. He wondered if this was how his father received his poison that was supposed to save his life. Well, we all know how that turned out in the end. He let them do what they wanted to and in the end nothing saved him. Would that be his fate?

 

 

 

 

“You know the routine, Mr. Kinney. You may feel fine now but around noon you’ll hit a wall. I suggest taking the rest of the day off.”

 

 

“Thanks nurse, I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 

“It’s good to see that you’re not alone today, a pretty little girl is waiting for you in the waiting area.”

 

 

“What?” shouted Brian, jumping off the table.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” shouted Brian, pulling Morgan to the side.

 

 

“That’s certainly not the greeting I was looking for, Ally. Aren’t you surprised to see me?”

 

 

“Yeah I am. What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

 

 

“I called that number you gave me, and that guy Theodore answered and told me where to find you. He’s weird, you know. At first it was like he didn’t even know who I was talking about.”

 

 

“You still haven’t told me what the hell you’re doing here?”

 

 

“Oh I didn’t get to tell you but my mom and I are moving here. We got a little place right down the way from my Aunt Melanie’s place. In fact she and my mom and Mel’s wife Lindsay are moving right now.”

 

 

“Who… and what… now?” asked Brian, hoping that he was hearing her wrong.

 

 

“My aunt Mel is helping my mom move into our new place right now. I’m supposed to be helping them but I told them I was going to come and get you. So come on, let’s go.”

 

 

“I thought you told me you had an Uncle Mel?”

 

 

“It’s a joke that we have because she’s a lesbian. I call her Uncle Mel and her wife Aunt Lindsay. Oh Ally, I can’t wait for you to meet them. They’re going to love you.”

 

 

“I doubt that.” Brian stated under his breath.

 

 

“What was that?” asked Morgan.

 

 

“I can’t go, Morgie. I would love to really, but I’ve got go back to work. I told you about Kinney. He doesn’t like it when I stay away from work too long and we’ve got big projects coming up. So I’m going to have to go back to the office, then I’ll probably go and crash. So I’ll have to meet your family later on.”

 

 

“Well, maybe I could go with you and take care of you. My mom won’t mind.”

 

 

“No! I’m fine, really and besides Justin will be there. So just go home and be with your family. We’ll catch up.”

 

 

“Ally, if I didn’t know any better I would think that you were trying to get rid of me. What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?”

 

 

“No! I was just...you know… shocked that you showed up. It’s a lot to take in but I’m happy. Okay. Well, I got to go but don’t worry, we’ll have lunch.” he said, practically running away.

 

 

Brian hadn’t realized how long he had been walking until he began to feel tired. He didn’t mean to turn down Morgie’s offer but things were changing now. It was better when she was just some kid he had met one time and he could go to her to escape and be sort of himself but now things were different. She was about to be part of the fold. She was going to meet his family. Before it all was over she would probably hate him. He wasn’t ready to lose that. He stopped to rest on a bench in the park, taking out his cell phone.

 

 

“Hello?” answered the receiver.

 

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Could you come and get me?”

 

 

“Brian? Where are you?”

 

 

“I’m about a block from the diner.”

 

 

“Brian, couldn’t you just walk?” asked Michael.

 

 

“No, I don’t think I can make it.”

 

 

“Sit tight. I’ll be right there.” replied Michael, hanging up his phone.

 

 

Ben was trying to find the perfect shirt to wear out today. He and Michael hadn’t had much time alone together with taking in Hunter then before that when he was angry about the whole Brett Keller thing. He wanted to show Michael that he was proud of him and that’s what this late lunch was for. The two of them would go somewhere and be alone together without the gang or anybody - just the two of them.

 

 

“Hey Ben, is it okay if I meet you at the restaurant?” shouted Michael from the doorway.

 

 

“I thought we were going to go together. What’s the matter?”

 

 

“That was Brian on the phone. I don’t know. Something’s up. He had his radiation earlier today He’s about a block from the diner and for some reason he asked me to come and pick him up.”

 

 

“Michael, he’s a block away from the diner. Just call Justin and he can go and get him.”

 

 

“Ben, he called for me. He doesn’t want to bother Justin, he wants me. He needs me. I think there’s more to it. Can I please meet you at the restaurant? I promise I won’t be late?”

 

 

“Fine Michael, I’ll see you there and give Brian my best.”

 

 

“Thanks for understanding, Ben. I don’t think I’m going to tell Brian I told you yet though. I don’t want to upset him. You understand don’t you?”

 

 

“Of course. Go get him. I’ll meet you there.”

 

 

Ben watched his lover walk away and he tried his best not to feel dejected and hurt but he couldn’t help it. He and Michael had been planning this for a couple of days and one call from Brian who is feet from his own boyfriend and he ups and goes. Maybe he should try and understand that Brian has cancer and this could be some of his very last moments on earth but for some reason that just made the whole situation even worse and made him even madder.

 

 

Melanie was almost done unpacking her niece’s room when she walked in and crashed on her bed.

 

 

“What the matter?” Melanie asked, concerned.

 

 

“I drove all the way out to the hospital to see him and I don’t think he was happy to see me.”

 

 

“What did he say?”

 

 

“I invited him to come and meet you but he said ‘no.’ He said he had to work, that Kinney wouldn’t let him off.”

 

 

“Kinney?” Melanie questioned.

 

 

“Yeah, your Brian Kinney. He’s his boss. He’s a copywriter at Kinnetik and apparently Brian Kinney doesn’t give a rat’s ass that Ally is sick or anything and today right after his session he had to get back to work. Isn’t that awful? I just hope that his boyfriend can take care of him because he didn’t even want me there, Mel.”

 

 

“I don’t think it’s that, sweetheart. Didn’t you say you surprised him at his treatment? This is his second bout with cancer. Maybe he just hates you seeing him like that. Then coming out and seeing you just caught him off guard.”

 

 

“Do you really think that is the case? You’re probably happy. I know you think that he’s only after one thing but you don’t know Ally like I do. He’s kind and he doesn’t have anybody and he doesn’t want anything from me!”

 

 

Melanie decided to keep her thoughts on one Ally to herself for a minute and just comfort the niece that her brother wanted nothing to do with.

 

 

“You’ll see. I’ll prove you just caught him off guard. Call him and invite him to our place tonight. We’ll have a big party today introducing you to the folks on Liberty. It’s time you met the rest of the family.”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Yeah, go ahead and give him a call and I’ll start on the food.

 

 

Melanie watched as her niece left the room happily. Yeah, she would invite everyone over and they would all get to meet her, but she would also get to see this Ally herself. Then he would have to answer a few questions.

 

 

Michael helped his friend to bed and continued to fuss over him despite the look of death on his friend’s face. He was worried about him. For a few seconds when he found Brian it was almost as if he didn’t know who he was or where he was. He had been doing his research and he knew that Brian had been diagnosed with Anemia. That could cause some crazy things in a person.

 

 

“Are you okay? Maybe I should call your doctor or Justin. He’s going to flip if he finds out you were so close and didn’t call him.”

 

 

“Justin is helping Deb today and he would have left her without a waiter. She wouldn’t have minded but I would. I don’t need a fucking babysitter. Now get going!”

 

 

“What! You don’t expect me to leave you here by yourself, do you?”

 

 

“That’s exactly what I expect you to do, now get. I know what you and the professor have planned today. You’ve been talking about it all week and it won’t be because of me that you don’t show up. Now go Mikey. I don’t need anyone..!

 

 

Michael looked at his friend as the beads of sweat began to show on his brow. He looked as if he’d throw up at any moment and he knew that Brian being Brian was trying to hold it in until he left so he wouldn’t argue, he’d leave.

 

 

“Fine, but you only have until I get home because then I’m calling Justin.”

 

 

“Fine! Just give me that time, okay?”

 

 

“Okay.

 

 

Melanie did as promised. She had invited everyone over to meet her niece. Everyone agreed to come. Michael and Ben would be late because they had a special evening planned and Justin confirmed that he would drag Brian there so everyone would get to meet Morgan. She promised that she would be on her best behavior and when she met Ally she would kindly thank him for the things that he had done for her family. But it was now time for her to take over where her brother should have left off.

 

 

“What’s the matter?” Melanie asked Morgan as she entered the room, obviously upset.

 

 

“He’s sick and he can’t come. So you just need to call everyone and tell them that there’s no need for them to come because I can’t meet them today.”

 

 

“I will do no such thing Morgan. I did this for you and all of my friends have rearranged their day so that they could meet you. So you will go upstairs and put on your wig and be prepared for our friends.”

 

 

“I don’t wear a wig anymore. Ally taught me that I’m beautiful and if you can’t accept that, well, I don’t care!” Morgan stated, even more upset.

 

 

“It’s fine. I don’t want you to think that I don’t like Ally. I know that you’re disappointed now because he couldn’t make it. But you said yourself that he was in radiation today so maybe he just isn’t well enough.”

 

 

“Exactly, that’s why I want to go to him.”

 

 

“Do you even know where he lives?”

 

 

“No. But he works at Kinnetik and I have the number for some ‘Ted’ guy, so I can ask him.”

 

 

“See, you’re in luck. Ted is one of the folks coming tonight. So you can ask him if he knows him. You can also ask Brian Kinney, he owns Kinnetik and he will know him.”

 

 

“Good! I’m finally going to come face to face with that guy. I can’t wait. It’s time I gave him a piece of my mind for the way he treats Ally.”

 

 

“Well, that’s something I can’t wait to see.”


	3. Fuck It

“Theodore! A word!” Brian practically shouted as he entered his office first thing Monday morning.

“What is it, Bri?” questioned Teddy.

“Firstly, don’t call me that and secondly isn’t there a small fact you forgot to tell me about one Morgan Fairbanks a year ago when I asked for that favor.”

“No, I don’t think I forgot anything.”

“Okay, I realize now that is when you were starting your relationship with “Crystal” but I thought you’d done this favor long before that. You know Morgan. Isn’t there something you forgot to tell me about her paternity?”

“Brian, I didn’t think that mattered. I mean, you were having a blast with her and you were helping her. I thought that if I told you who she was that you’d backpedal and turn back into….” Teddy’s thoughts were shortened with one look from Brian.

“I just thought that if you found out that she was in fact Mel’s niece that might cloud your judgment. Besides she’s a great kid. We met her this weekend. Where were you?”

“I was puking my guts up. Thanks for asking, and of course I wouldn’t have changed my mind finding out she was Mel’s niece. But now we have the problem that she just moved here. How am I to handle this?”

“Are you asking my opinion?”

“Do I have to speak slowly for you? Are you back on the stuff? Yes, I’m asking you!”

“Well, in group they say that secrets are the key to your downfall. So I say use this as time to come clean.”

“Right. Come clean. I’m going to tell everyone about my relationship with this child. First they will never believe it and secondly it’s no one’s fucking business what I do with my time.”

“Brian, I think that everyone would be more understanding and actually like you a lot better if you showed them your softer side.”

“What am I a Sears? That’ll be all Theodore.”

Teddy wanted to say something to his friend. Over the last couple months Brian was the only one to give him a chance after the drug thing. Who would have thought he’d do that? Of course, it was because Brian needed something from him but he still gave him a chance - even after he stole all the money from Brian’s son. He wondered if the girls ever told him that. He wanted to tell him that people would understand but he was giving him that look again, so he just took the papers from Brian’s desk and walked away quietly.

Justin sat silently in Michael’s store, working on this month’s comic. He wanted to ask him. He knew that if anyone knew Michael would, because after all he was Brian’s best friend. He would know why he left and had traveled three hours away. Hell, maybe he was with him. Did he want to know though? That was the question because, well, maybe he didn’t want to know. Maybe the doctors had found yet something else that Brian was keeping it from him. Maybe this cancer would be the end of him. Maybe he was losing his mind ‘cause the guy with all the answers was inches away.

“What do you know about Brian’s trip a few days ago?” questioned Justin.

“What trip?” Michael asked.

“He went away the other day. He was supposed to have his treatment but he cancelled it and he went three hours out of town? What’s there?”

“How should I know?”

“Know, don’t not now. Okay, whatever. Is there something you need to tell me? Is it worse than he thought and he had to go to see someone else because I have the right to know?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Justin. He’s not telling me anything but there’s something.”

“Are you sure it’s not someone?”

“Oh come on, Justin. Brian would never do that. You were the one who….” Michael trailed off.

“I fucking know what I did Michael. Are you going to be throwing that in my fucking face forever?”

“I’m sorry, okay. If it’s any consolation I know what you’re talking about. I see it. And what was up with him not coming the other night to meet Morgan? I know that he can’t take seeing that but he’s going through it too. If we just tell….”

“No! Michael, he trusts us. We aren’t to tell anyone.”

“Well, I sort of….”

“Michael, how could you do something like that? Don’t you listen to the things that you’ve been told? He didn’t want you to tell anyone. Who did you….? He didn’t mean Ben, Michael. We knew that you would tell him. You were going to need someone to share this with or you’d go crazy, but no one else, got it?”

“Got it, and besides who else would I tell? My mother? She’s going through enough with Vic being gone. I don’t need her to start imagining the worst for Brian.”

“Thanks Michael. You are a good friend to Brian.”

“Thanks. I do what I can. I’m sorry about bringing the whole Ethan thing up again, and if you want I can be there for you as well.”

“Thanks Michael. Well, I’ll get the boards to you tonight. I’m going to head home. Hopefully he’ll be there taking it easy.”

“Yeah, let’s hope.”

“Jesus Ally, you look like shit!”

“Language, young Morgie, and besides I had radiation today, what’s your excuse?”

“Oh, you know the usual, being on my deathbed.”

“How many times have I told you that we are not going there?”

“Ally, it’s time you came to terms with it. I have and so has my mother. It’s going to be hard for my Aunt Mel and you. That’s why I wanted you to meet her family. They are nice, Ally and they’ll take care of you. That’s the kind of people they are.”

“Oh yes, you got to meet Liberty’s finest. Did Deb come in her best wig? Did she wear what she likes to believe was a toned-down rendition of her usual bright self, but looking directly at her caused serious trauma to the retinas?”

“You know Deb?” asked Morgan.

“Why the hell have you not been answering my calls?” shouted one Joan Kinney as she busted into Ally’s office with Ted on her heels.

“Sorry, I couldn’t stop her.” announced Ted.

“It’s fine.” replied Brian.

“Ally, is this your mother?” questioned Morgan.

“Ally? I haven’t heard anyone call you that since…”

“What can I do for you, mom?” asked Brian, cutting her off.

“I was just wondering if you will be able to join me this Sunday morning for Mass.”

“You came all the way down here to ask me a ridiculous question like that? Don’t you already know the answer?”

“Oh Ally, you should go to Mass with your mother. I’d love to go.” chimed in Morgan.

“No one asked you now, did they?” shouted Brian causing Morgan to jump.

“Mom, if you don’t mind Morgie and I were having some important time together now so if you would just---”

“Who is this girl?”

“I’m Morgan, Morgan Fairbanks. I’m friends with Ally.”

“A bit young, don’t you think, Brian? Although at least this one is a young woman…unlike the last time. A bit bald but hey, some guys like that.”

“She has Cancer, mother. Now, could you leave before you say something else to make you look like an ass?”

“I’m sorry, young lady.”

“You’re his mother?”

“Why yes. I’m Joan Ki---”

“Mother, she has to go!” shouted Brian, cutting off his mother.”

“You and I will talk later, Morgan. Meet me here. I have something for you.”

“What?”

“It’s a surprise. Meet me here around five and I’ll take you on a little trip.”

“Okay, later Ally.”

“Later.”

“Now that I have you alone, the first question is when were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what mother?”

“Don’t play coy with me, young man. I went down to that place where your father was and I saw you. I saw you coming out of there.”

“Come to save my soul before I die, mother?”

“Yes, it’s not too late. It’s not too late to accept our Lord and Savior. If you repent now son, you will not burn in the fiery pits of Hell. It’s not too late, Brian.”

“Yes it is. It’s too late for me. You don’t have enough holy water or scripture to change that, mother. Now get out.” he shouted, practically throwing her from his office.

“Brian, talk to me. Let me in. I’m your mother and I love you. Who was that girl? She called you ‘Ally’? You haven’t let anyone call you that since...”

“Enough, mother!” he shouted, finally slamming the door in her face.

 

“And this has no affect on you!” screamed Melanie.

“No! So he didn’t show up. Morgan still had a good time and we all had a good time so why does it matter to you that Brian didn’t show up?”

“Because no matter what’s on Deb makes sure that we go and he couldn’t do this for me. That’s why, you know. If it was someone from your side of the family he would’ve been right here, but because it was someone from my side of the family he was nowhere in sight. Damn him.”

“Where are you going?”

“To give Brian Kinney a piece of my mind” she announced, slamming the door behind her.

 

“I need a favor.” announced Brian as he walked into Red Cape Comics.

“And a hello to you too. I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Michael said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry. Hello, how are you?”

“I’m good.”

“Great! Now about that favor. I need for you to cover for me if you hear from anybody in the next hour or so.”

“Why? Where are you going?”

“That’s none of your business, dear Michael. But if Justin asks, you and I are together and I’m throwing up in the bathroom or something like that. He probably won’t call but just in case.”

“I don’t know, Brian. He’s becoming suspicious of you.”

“Suspicious? In what way?”

“I think he thinks you have a man on the side.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Fuck it! If he calls you haven’t fucking seen me!” Brian shouted, slamming the door behind him.

“Oh dear.” said Michael to no one in particular.


	4. The End is Near

Brian mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. z88; Morgan had been in the Pitts for three months now and she didn’t have any clue who he really was. He had even managed to avoid Mel and her questioning stare. z88;It made him not able to go to Gus’ birthday party but later Morgan brought Gus over to meet "Ally" so in the end he still got to see his son on his birthday. z88; Although normally he didn’t give a damn what people thought of him but the lying to Morgan was really getting to him. z88;That was the whole point of her. z88;With her he could be someone halfway decent and he couldn’t be a decent person if he lied to her all the time. z88;He was meeting her for lunch. This would be the day his two worlds collided. This would be the day Ally Patrick died.

Morgan didn’t know how she was going to do this. z88; She had been avoiding Ally for a while. He had told her that he had a present for her and ever since that night she did whatever she could to stop herself from seeing what that gift was. z88; Now she was meeting him for lunch and she had a flyer for the father/daughter dance that was coming up at her new school. z88; It would be next month. z88; She remembered the one that they had both attended the past year…..

Flashback

"So tell me how do you feel?" Ally asked, concerned.

"Overwhelmed! Last week I was up in my room crying my heart out about tonight and you, you are amazing. z88; Why are you so nice to me? z88; You don’t know me? z88;Why do you do the things that you do for me? z88; I don’t need your pity."

"It’s because of your moxy." Ally replied.

"My moxy?"

"Yeah, that first day in the hospital. z88; When they wheeled my miserable ass in the room and they told you not to bother me you didn’t stop. z88;You walked right over there and no matter how I begged, you didn’t stop. z88; z88;You’ve been something I can’t shake. z88;Only one other person has had that affect on me."

"Oh? z88;Is this the mysterious guy you’re dating that you won’t let me meet? z88; I can’t meet any of your family. z88; Why is that? z88;Won’t they like me?"

"Truth be told, they’d love you. z88; It’s me they have a problem with."

"Ally, what’s going on with your family?"

"As I told you before, blood doesn’t make you family and the family that I do have…well… they would never believe the stuff that you and I do."

"I’m happy that you decided to bring me here. I called my dad and asked but he doesn’t want to have anything to do with me. z88; I just don’t think he wants to see his little girl dying."

"You’re not going anywhere, Morgie. I’ll make sure of that. z88; Don’t worry about anything. z88;I’m your dad now."

Morgan was enjoying this moment. z88;She couldn’t tell him, not now. z88;How was she going to tell him that her cancer was back? z88;She would enjoy this moment and hold on to it forever. z88;She knew now what her documentary would be about - Ally She would tell them what a great person he was and then he would have a family after she died.

They must have danced and danced and then a song played that changed everything. z88;A golden oldie called "Save the Last Dance for Me". z88; Once it started Ally fled from the dance floor.

End Flashback

"Didn’t you hear me calling you?" shouted Ally, approaching Morgan.

"Yeah… I just… well, I was thinking about something. z88; Remember that dance you took me to last year? z88; It was the night I found out what happened to your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, what about the dance?"

"My new school is having one and I was just wondering if you’d like to go with me?"

"Oh Morgie, just give me a day. z88;I’d love to go there with you, but after what I tell you here now you might change your mind.

 

z88;

 

"Hey, got a minute?" Melanie asked, after entering Ted’s office.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Ted asked nervously.

"Don’t worry, I come in peace. I’ve been doing some thinking and well, if Brian can trust you and have you here working around all his millions then so can I. Besides, I read your letter and it was beautiful. So all is forgiven, Teddy."

"Oh well, what can I do for you? Ted asked suspiciously.

"What can you tell me about Ally Patrick?"

"Well, you know pretty much the same thing I told you at your house the other night. That he’s a copy writer here. He’s one of the best that Brian has, actually."

"Morgan says that Brian isn’t too keen on him. Is that true?"

"Melanie, I don’t know if I’m comfortable telling you these types of things."

"Oh, come on Teddy. It’s me. We dish all the time about this kind of thing. So Brian doesn’t like him either?"

"I wouldn’t say that. Actually I would say that it’s more that the two of them are cut from the same cloth but Brian just doesn’t know how to open up like Ally does. He’s a great guy. I like him."

"Is he here today? It’s like he’s hiding from me and I really need to see him. So if you could just point me in the direction of his office."

"No, he’s not here. You know he’s got cancer, right?"

"Yes. That’s another reason why Morgan wants me to meet him. She wants me to take care of him when she dies."

"How is she really, Melanie? She seems like such a lovely girl."

"She needs a bone marrow match. I was tested and I’m not, but ironically Gus is. He’s too young, though. This kind of procedure could be dangerous for someone as young as him. Lindsay and I put together a drive and we’re going to have it at the GLC this weekend. So come down and get tested and maybe we can find her a match?"

"Of course, Mel, I’ll be there. Things are sort of slow here. Do you want to go and grab some real lunch?"

"Yeah, I’d like that."

z88;

Justin couldn’t believe that this was now his life. He was a stalker. He was stalking his boyfriend who he had followed to a café. The décor was beautiful and it was gay-friendly but that’s not why he was there. He watched Brian approach a young woman. Her back was turned and he was too far away to see her face but he got a good view of Brian. He was laughing. He was smiling too, not the "Kinney" smirk but a real smile. A smile that took him two years to see. What the hell made this bitch so special? He watched Brian lean in to kiss her. It was nothing special. It was a kiss on the cheek but the love he could see on his face when he came back into view is what hurt him. That’s what hurt the most. He couldn’t take it anymore. He practically knocked a waiter over when he ran from the restaurant.

"He what!" Ally practically screamed.

"It’s fine, Ally, really. I knew that he was false hope anyways. Aunt Melanie has put together a drive and we’re going to try and find me a match there. She had Gus tested and he’s a match but he’s too young to do something like that so this drive will help."

"Wait. Gus, Gus is a match?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. When’s the drive? I’m going to come down and see if I’m a match."

"NO!" she screamed.

"Why the hell not? I could be a match. I could be the key to all of this."

"Ally, you’re sick yourself. You can’t do that, do you promise me? With your anemia, and everything else you can’t do that. It’s too dangerous. Promise me!"

"I promise."

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Brian looked at Morgan. He just couldn’t do this to her. She had just told him that her father was a match for her and he didn’t even care. He wasn’t going to step up to the plate. He was garbage and he’d be visiting him just as soon as he got away from this café. He couldn’t take both of her dads in the same day. That was something that he just couldn’t do.

"Nothing. It’s not important. Go ahead and order. You can have anything you want? After we eat I can take you to that surprise."

"Ally, this place seems so expensive. I don’t want to keep spending your money. You’ve done so much for me already."

"It’s fine. Go ahead and order whatever you like. I told you money is not a problem for me right now."

"Fine. I’m going to go to the ladies room first, though. So if you’ll excuse me."

Brian knew right away something was the matter when she stood up. It was almost like a light had turned on in her eyes and she was horrified. Before he could ask her if she was okay she grabbed the table cloth to get her bearings and collapsed to the floor before he could get to her.

"Fuck!" he screamed.

"Come on, Morgan. Open your eyes. Can you hear me? Open your eyes, Morgie! Open your fucking eyes! Someone call for help, now!" Brian screamed, holding her tightly to his body.

z88;

"So that’s why you want to talk to Ally?" Ted asked, as he and Mel walked down the street.

"Yeah. I mean, he might be a match. I was thrilled to find out my brother was. I thought for once he’d step up but he didn’t. He doesn’t even care about his own daughter. Then I thought that because he was a match that maybe, just maybe, I would be. But I’m not, Teddy. Ally seems to love her. Maybe he is."

"Wow! But hey, do you think that he could do something like that? With the cancer - is that a good thing? Can he even donate?"

"I don’t know. I haven’t talked to anyone about that. You know him. Do you have any idea why he might be avoiding me?"

"I told you I’m not comfortable talking about him. He’s shy and complicated and stubborn. Maybe he doesn’t want to intrude on you and yours."

"No. Morgan’s mom said that he came around all the time while they were still living in Shelby. It’s something to do with here and now. It’s something to do with us. I just can’t put my finger on it. Damn! I’m getting a text. Let’s stop for a minute. Oh, it’s from Linds"

Ted stood there and watched the color completely drain from his friend’s face as she read the text message.

"Everything okay, Mel?"

"No. Could you drive me to the hospital?"

"Of course, come on."

z88;

"You can’t be serious!" shouted Daphne trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yes, I’m serious. I saw them together, sitting in that new Café on Elm holding hands like two perfect people in love. Of all the scenarios I thought of this was never one of them. I found the receipts for dinners, clothes, jewelry and all kinds of shit Daphne but I didn’t expect to see that."

"How does she look? Is she blonde? I know he likes blondes – like with you and Lindsay."

"This isn’t funny Daphne and no, she’s not blonde. She looks like, well, she looks like you from what I could tell. Caramel-colored skin and the straightest jet black hair you could imagine. It was silky like yours is right after you spend all morning getting that frizz straightened."

"Wow! Brian likes them Urban! You mean I really could’ve had a chance." Daphne stated, not holding back her laughter this time.

"This is not funny! I just told you that the man I love is cheating on me with a woman and you’re sitting there laughing your ass off. I thought you were supposed to be my friend?"

"I am and you have got to be out of your mind if you think that Brian would cheat on you, let alone with a woman. I thought the two of you were talking now. I thought the two of you were communicating. There’s no telling what was going on. Why didn’t you go over and say hello?"

"And give him the satisfaction of knowing I was there? Nope, I was not doing that."

"Of course not, ‘cause you didn’t want to be embarrassed when it was a client or something. Brian dumping you for a woman? What has gotten into you Justin?"

"I don’t know. He’s just being so damn secretive. At first I thought he might’ve been fooling around with Michael. Don’t look at me like that! I know it’s crazy but it could happen. He still hasn’t met Morgan. He’s avoiding her like the plague."

"That’s understandable. She has cancer. Every morning when he gets up he sees cancer all over himself and it’s killing him to know that he doesn’t have control of it. He doesn’t want to be around a little girl who is practically dead."

"Someone’s enjoying their psychology class, I see."

"Hey, I want to be a doctor and besides I can understand. When I met her she was so bright and vibrant it’s hard to believe that a girl like that could be dead next month. You better get your phone. It’s been beeping like crazy. Maybe it’s Brian trying to explain."

Brian really couldn’t explain what was going on in his head. The last thing he remembered was going to the hospital and them taking her to the ER. He called her mom and the doctors were talking. Things didn’t look good. They were making her comfortable and just that phrase made Brian angry. He was really angry. Now he stood on the steps of a house that he had gotten directions to, knocking on the door.

"May I help you?" asked the small man who answered.

"Are you Stephen Marcus?" Brian asked calmly.

"Yes. Yes I am. How may I help you?"

"This is for Morgan." Brian stated as he pushed the man inside and slammed the door behind him.

z88;

Morgan opened her eyes and she knew immediately where she was. She put her hand up to her head and her beautiful wig had been removed. She loved that wig. Ally had gotten it for her even though he preferred her without it. He knew that sometimes a girl just needed to feel normal and that helped her because it was so realistic. Then it dawned on her….

"Ally? Where is he? He was with me in the ambulance?" she screamed.

"No one was here when we got here, honey. The nurse told us that he was here but he was frazzled and scared about your diagnosis. He left." stated her mom.

"Mom, you and Mel have to find him. I need him! He has to see that I’m okay. You have to go now. I need him. I want him here now!" she screamed, getting agitated.

"Fine. No need to get upset. I’ll go right now and see if I can find him." Melanie stated.

z88;

Justin walked slowly into the loft. He knew that it was probably wrong of him to return there but he was so tired of all the fucking looks. "Where’s Brian? They asked. "He’s such an asshole for not coming." they ranted. Well, guess what? He didn’t give a flying fuck where Brian was. Somewhere with his woman. A woman!

Justin thoughts were cut off by a snicker from the corner.

"Brian, is that you?" Justin asked the figure in the dark.

"Who the fuck else would it be, sunshine?" Brian snapped.

"Why haven’t you answered your phone? I’ve been calling you for the last hour. Mel’s niece Morgan isn’t doing well and everyone is at the hospital and I was stuck having to---What the hell happened to your hand?" Justin gasped.

"It met the face of one Stephen Marcus."

"What?" stated Justin, obviously confused.

"You know, it started with my grandmother. She started calling me that. She was nice and she loved me considering that she was the mother of that bastard Jack. But Jack had Big John in him through and through that’s why he was the way he was but my Grandmother Rosemary she loved me and she started calling me that."

"Brian you’re making no sense. What did you take?"

"Ally. It’s a strong Irish name. You know it’s short for Aloysius. There were seven others in school with me and when it came to confirmation I got the name of St. Patrick. Ally Patrick. It was the perfect name if you wanted to disappear."

"Brian?"

"She was just this stupid little girl you know. I met her when you were with the fiddler. The first time death came to take me away. I wanted you, but I was being stupid. I wouldn’t give you what you wanted. I wouldn’t say what you wanted me to say. You knew, right? Right? I mean, you knew."

"Brian I’m so confused right now. Did you beat up Mel’s brother? Do you know who Ally Patrick is?"

"Me. That’s my name. That’s me. He and I are the same. I just wanted to be someone else and that name helped me be someone else. She didn’t know me. She didn’t know the ass that I am here. The person no one could love. The fucked-up person before you. I could go there and buy her things and spend time with her and forget about you here fucking the fiddler and my dad rotting in hell, and dear old Joan trying to save my soul. She saw me, you know and she loved me. I was her father. I was supposed to protect her and he’s sitting over there in that big house and she’s here dying and I couldn’t let that happen."

"What did you do?" Justin asked, as he washed the blood from Brian’s knuckles.

"I went over there and I knocked on his door and I asked for him and he came out and I beat the shit out of him. He is sitting there healthy and she is dying. She’s going to die and he doesn’t care… he doesn’t care.

"I’m sure he cares. He’s her father."

"She is going to die! All he has to do is give a bag of plasma and she could live forever but I’m supposed to believe that even though he knows how important this is for her, that him not giving her what she needs is fine because he still loves her. I don’t believe that shit. What has he done? I mean I’ve never told her but she has to know, right? Because of everything I’ve done she has to know? She has to know!"

Justin took a trembling Brian in his arms. He couldn’t believe the usually calm and collected man was falling apart with his head on his shoulder. He was comforting Brian. Brian needed him. He would be there for him.

"You know, right?" asked Brian.

"Yeah, I’ve always known, Brian. I know how you feel about me. It’s good to know that you feel it for someone else. I knew there had to be more to it. I knew that you couldn’t just be avoiding her out of spite."

"I love her so much. I don’t want her to die." Cried Brian losing all control he had left.

"It’s okay Brian. She’s going to be okay. If not I’m here for you. I love you." comforted Justin.


	5. The Death of Ally Patrick

Brian woke up the next morning on a mission. Today everything was going to change. After today everyone would know the truth and the chips would fall where they lay. It was all about Morgan now. Getting her through this… because she was going to get through this. He wrote a letter for Justin and left the loft to set things into motion. Today everything would finally be out in the open.

Melanie Marcus couldn’t stop the anxiety building in her body. She was pissed. She was pissed that her niece was possibly going to die, and maybe all of this could be different if her brother would just stop being an ass. So what if his wife cheated on him. That was a given but it was years ago and there’s no denying the paternity of Morgan because when you look at her, although she has her mother’s complexion those eyes are his. She wanted to go and smack him but Ally Patrick had beaten her to that too. Who the hell was this guy? She went and knocked on his door and he was nursing a busted nose because Ally Patrick had smacked him in the face. Damn him for taking that too. Who was this guy? More importantly where the hell was he?

“Did you find him?” asked a groggy Morgan, just waking up.

“No. But I’m sure he’ll show up? How are you feeling?”

“Oh I’m good, when can I go home?”

“They want to keep you here right now. So maybe tomorrow.”

“I will not die here, Aunt Melanie!”

“Don’t talk like that. It’s going to be okay, you are not dying. I’m going to go and see can I find him okay. I’ll be right back.”

Melanie couldn’t believe that she had left her dying niece in the room to go and find a guy who she didn’t have any idea what he looked like. She had to get out of there. She couldn’t be in there and watch what might be the last day of her niece’s life. She just couldn’t. She rounded the corner and Dr. Rhodes walked up to her with a smile on his face.

“We have a donor!” he screamed.

“What?” Melanie asked.

“I never thought it would happen either and he just came in and said that he wanted to do it, that it had to go to Morgan. We’re extracting it from his hip now. He has a problem with Anesthesia so we couldn’t put him under. So he’s feeling some discomfort and he’s not hiding it either.”

To say that Melanie was surprised when she drew back the curtain and saw one Brian Kinney would be an understatement.

“Brian, what are you doing here?”

This was not how Brian wanted the truth about him being Ally Patrick to come out so he had to think fast.

“I heard that Gus was a match and that you and Lindsay didn’t want to put him through this so I decided that I’d do it.”

“But why? You didn’t even take the time out of your busy schedule to meet Morgan so why are you doing this?” Melanie asked bitterly.

“She’s a kid, Mel. So can you just stop thinking about me always being evil and then think about her. Nobody deserves to go through something like this, let alone a kid.”

“Brian, I don’t know what to say. I just need to say---”

Melanie thoughts were cut off by a nurse barging into the room grabbing Brian.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Brian!” screamed Joella, his nurse.

“Joella, it’s so good to see you. What are you doing here? Thought you didn’t come in until afternoons?”

“We talked about this, Brian. Due to your condition you can’t give bone marrow. It’s not safe. How do you feel? How many fingers?”

Brian looked to his left at Melanie who had both concern and anger on her face.

“Joella, mind your words. You may have people thinking the worst.” Brian stated.

“Brian, we told you that your body is trying to heal and your immune system is down. When you told us last week you wanted to be a donor we told you because of the Anemia and the cancer you couldn’t---”

“Cancer!” shouted Mel.

“Brian, what is she talking about?”

“Could you excuse us for a second, Joella?”

“Brian, I’m sorry I just assumed that she….”

“It’s fine, Joella. I should have told her a long time ago.

“Melanie, I have cancer.”

Melanie really didn’t know what to say when he told her that. She was stunned, of course. Then she really took a look at him. He was skinny. For you to notice Brian was skinny he had to be skinny. His fingers were longer and so was his nose. She could see it. She could see it and it angered her. It angered her very much. They should be all focused on Morgan and his telling her this now was taking this focus from where it belonged and that was not fair. She needed to feel about Morgan. She didn’t have time to think of her son’s father dying. He was not important.

“I have to get out of here. Tell me this, Brian. Where does Ally Patrick live?”  
Brian didn’t really know what game Mel was playing. She was obviously disgusted by him. All he was doing was trying to help Morgan. He was standing there practically dead and she didn’t even recognize or acknowledge what he was doing. He didn’t really want it but damn, she could have offered.

“I have no idea where he lives. I’m not obligated to give you that information if I knew anyway.”

“What? I know you talk to Justin. You know what he means to her? Tell me where he lives so he’ll have time to say goodbye.”

“Why would I? I’m uncaring and heartless, so why don’t you just fuck off!”

Melanie wanted to say something but he was standing there with that smirk on his face and it just angered her. It angered her more than she thought that anything could possibly anger her. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything and that was why she hated him. She knew that he didn’t care about anything due to the smirk on his fucking face.

“I hate you, Brian. I’ve tried and I’ve tried to see what it is that Lindsay sees in you but you know what. I hate you. The only thing about you I love is Gus, and every day I pray to God that he will grow up and be nothing like you. You are cold and you deserve whatever you get. Hey! You have cancer. Who knows? Maybe God is doing us a favor and you’ll be wiped from existence.”

Then she walked away. She knew that maybe the things that she said might have been harsh. But what gave him the right? Her niece was dying and she only wanted one thing. She wanted this Ally Patrick and he could give her what she wanted and he was being an ass. What was the thing with the marrow? She had to find Ally. She had to find him before it was too late.

Brian couldn’t believe it. He had the chance right then to tell her. It would have been perfect and he would have seen the smirk fall from her face. She wouldn’t do that though, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. All he knew was that Morgan needed him and he was off to see her. Fuck Melanie! She would be sorry when all of this came out. He had to get to Morgan. He took one step and felt light-headed.

“Brian, are you okay?” asked Joella.

“I’m super.” he replied and then he passed out.

Justin sat at the diner sipping his coffee. He could feel her eyes on him and he knew that was about to come out of her mouth had been building but he knew that after today things would never be the same. Brian was going to come clean today. The question was should he come clean for him now?

“Where is he?” she asked.

“I told you Deb, Brian has been under the weather?” Justin replied.

“Melanie and Lindsay need him right now. They are going through something tragic. I thought even he would be a friend at a time like this.”

“I’m not getting into this right now. You don’t understand what’s going on right now, Deb. I would tell you. I want to tell you so badly but there’s just so much and I made a promise to him and he’s more important right now.”

“What can be so important that you have to keep it from me?”

“It’ll all come out later, Deb. I’m sorry. I’ve got to go.”

Morgan felt the side of her bed dip, and before she closed her eyes she knew right away who it was. It was him. It was her Ally.

“You came back. When they said that you left, I was so scared.”

“I’m fine, and you’re going to be okay too.”

“I don’t know, Ally. I’ve been trying to hold on for a match but it’s not coming. It’s not coming and I’m going to die. That’s why I’ve been here with the camera.”

“What have you been doing?”

“I’ve been finishing up my documentary. You know it’s all about you. I’m going to make sure you are not alone. You’re not going to be alone. I want someone to be around here to take care of you. I’ve learned that this family that you say you have… don’t really care. Your baby’s mothers wouldn’t even let you see him the other day and that was wrong.

“It’s not like that, Morgie. I told you that there’s more to it than that. You should understand. The person that you see here and the person that I really am, I’m not that person. I let you see who you want to see. Who you need to see but not who I am.”

Brian was about to continue but then the door opened and a woman walked in with a bag of plasma. Morgan looked at Ally and then he smiled. She knew that he had done it. He had given her the life that she always wanted.

“Ally?”

“I told you that I would make sure you got the life that you wanted and I’ve given it to you. You and I were a match.”

“Ally, you did this? You gave me the marrow? You were not supposed to do that. Are you okay?”

She looked at his appearance and saw that he was about to drop and she slid over in her extra large bed. He had made sure that she had a suite. He always took the best care of her. He slid in the bed beside her and closed his eyes. He really did need the rest. His lids felt so heavy.

“Thank you for doing this for me, Ally.”

“Sure thing, kiddo. You know that I’d do anything for you.”

“I know but you didn’t have to do this. I’m not your daughter or anything.”

“You are a part of the family. You are my daughter in every way that matters.”

“I just have to say that I love you. That I appreciate everything that you do for me.”

“I do, and I don’t even care. There’s something that I need to tell you. I know who you are. I know that you’re Brian Kinney. It doesn’t matter to me. That’s why I’m going to tell everyone about you in the documentary. Everyone will know what Brian Kinney has done for me. I didn’t mean for this to make you speechless.” Ally?

Morgan was shocked to see that he was asleep. She realized that he needed the sleep, that maybe he was tired. He had just had radiation and then he had given her the plasma and maybe he really did need a good night’s rest. Then she noticed the way his chest was rising and falling.

“Ally?” she said, giving him a nudge.

“Ally, can you hear me? Wake up!” she shouted, giving him a harder nudge.

“Ally, wake up now!” she screamed.

There still was no response and she felt herself starting to panic. She shook him and before she knew it she slapped him. She had slapped the crap out of his face and he was still unresponsive.

She dropped the camera, little knowing that it zeroed in on his face. It was her first time getting him on camera in the two complete years that she had known him. She rang for the nurse and they removed him from her bed and then she couldn’t help but cry as they seemed to be working on him. Then she saw them take out the paddles and shock him. After that she just cried. She cried and she cried because Ally Patrick was dead. He had died saving her life. More importantly Brian Kinney was dead. He had died saving her life and no one would ever know about it. No one in her family would ever know the good man that Brian Kinney was.

No, she would make sure that everyone knew what kind of person that he was and what he had done for her.


	6. Out in the Open

Out in The Open

What can I say, Brian gave Morgan her marrow three months ago and he's been scarce. Lindsay just gave me this look when I asked her why he hadn't come over and gloated. Why didn't he? It's so unlike him, I still haven't apologized for saying what I said. I know that it was wrong, I mean he's Gus' father and I should have never wished him dead. He didn't tell Justin because he's still talking to me. Morgan finished her documentary and we're going to watch it tonight, she promises that it will be an eye opener whatever that may mean. Brian and I will become face to face tonight, I'm going to be better than him and apologize, after all he did save Morgan's life I should be thankful. It's just being thankful to him, well I'd rather walk through hell being sprayed with gasoline.

 

Morgan stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. It was done again, but for how long? This time she needed bone marrow and he gave it to her, even though It literally took his life. He was revived but to have someone love her enough to do something like that. Someone that everyone thinks is the most uncaring person in the universe. What if it comes back? After tonight would he be willing to do it again? She straightened her wig, and tried to calm her nerves. She heard her bedroom door open. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"You look beautiful, are you nervous?" Brian asked.

"Why would I be nervous, I'm just about to show my family something that I have been working of for the past three years, something that I want to show the world and could change my life forever? Nervous, never." She stated trying to believe it herself.

"It'll be great, I told you that you could've come over and let me see it before you show everyone. Tonight I might not seem as if it's truly an accomplishment but i want you to know that i'm amazed at what you were able to accomplish"

"Why Brian, why do they have to be this way? Everyone knows that it was you that gave me the marrow, that you are the reason that I'm standing here right now, why can't I show them everything else that you have done for me? You have loved me more in the last three years that my father has in my entire life, you are my father. Like you said, blood doesn't make a family love does and that's what I want them to know. I want them to know how much I love you, and for them to know how much you love me unlessÖ." She turned away unable to finish what she was thinking. What had been going through her mind since she found out the truth

"Unless what?" Brian asked.

"Unless you are ashamed of me, I know that I'm Melanie's niece but even if she just knew what you did for her she wouldn't even be as angry as she is now."

"That's the thing, I don't won't are need her to change her mind about me. It's fine about the way that she feels about me. It's who I am, I don't change who I am for anyone I've told you that time and time again. I don't need her to see a nice gesture for her to change her opinion. She has her reasons for feeling that way I'm an ass. Brian Kinney is a no good ass, he's selfish and he cares about no one but himself."

"That's not true though and they know that. You care about Justin, Gus, and Michael. You care about them all and they would know it if they just took the time to see what I see." Morgan practically pleaded with Brian.

"Where would the fun in that be Morgie? You think I want or desire their approval? Fuck no, now get ready I have to go and pick up Justin. Guess I'll see you at the house. Just so you know, I'm very proud of you." Brian said as he hugged her once more.

"I love you Ally." She said knowing that he would never say he loved her back if she called him Brian.

"I love you too." Then he left the room.

Morgan looked at herself in the mirror and decided that this was going to be it. Her wig was more convincing and she liked her new dress. She could do this. She had to think of it as liberation instead of betrayal. She was not betraying Brian. She was introducing the world to Ally Patrick.

 

Theodore Schmidt looked at himself in the mirror and changed his shirt for the third time. Tonight was not going to be good. It was not going to be good at all.

"How could she do this?" he thought. "Why did he help her?" he thought even more. Brian was sort of his friend and he had given him a job when no one else would and how had he thanked him. By giving footnotes on a dying girl's documentary, okay so she didn't die but that wasn't what mattered. Brian loved that girl and it was time that he stopped being such a hard ass and at least show someone else what he had done for someone. He couldn't give praise and thanks for what Brian had done for him but he could help Morgan do it. After all he couldn't murder her. That was a good thing.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Emmett Honeycutt asked Ted as he looked at him fidgeting in the mirror.

"Trying to figure out what to wear tonight, this shirt is all wrong?" he said looking for another in the back of his closet.

"Ah Teddy sweetie, all we are doing is going over to Mel's and Lindz' for a movie it's not the opening of a Broadway show. They don't care what you are wearing.

"Oh really?" Ted asked referring to his friend's suede suit. Only Emmett could pull off suede like that.

"Oh this old thing, it was just sitting in the back of my closet waiting for a chance to be fabulous and I just decided that I would try it out on you guys before it makes its debut at The Manchester Wedding this weekend."

"So we're your "test audience"?" Teddy asked.

"Exactly, now pick a shirt and let's get going I can't wait to see what the movie is about I just hope I don't cry." Emmett stated as he showed Teddy the small pack of tissues that he had in his suit jacket. "I'll be downstairs." Then he excited the room.

"Oh there's going to be crying, I'm afraid it's because of the trauma i endure instead of it being sad." Ted said to his reflection as he put on his jacket and exited his room.

 

Justin helped Brian change his shirt and the grimace that he made didn't go unnoticed.

"That's it! I'm going to call them and tell them you got called away on business or something. You are not well enough Brian. I mean the cancer, the anemia, and then the transplant come on you died. You were dead they had to shock you back and I wasn't even there." Justin said getting upset.

"Pull yourself together; I'm here now aren't I? Nothing happened I'm fine, just got a little car sick that's all. I think i have the right to still feel a little off. Now hand me that shirt over there and then we'll be on our way." Brian stated firmly not ready to handle yet another Justin breakdown. He was really feeling nervous that's why he had gotten sick in the car. He kept thinking about the conversation he had with Morgan.

"Aren't you afraid about what she put down finally?" Justin asked Brian referring to the documentary.

"No. I mean she had a lot of footage of us together; that whole first year when I had no idea who she was but I told her that I didn't want her to use and she didn't. If there is one thing that she and I have that no one can take away is trust. I asked her not to and she wouldn't. It's supposed to be about her cancer and just being alive and cancer free. This is her last time Justin, one more time and I'm sure it would kill her. She was so close this time."

"What about you? How are you?" Justin asked

"I'm good Justin; I told you scans look good. I'm just tired because I shouldn't have given her that marrow but I would do it all over again Justin I couldn't and I wouldn't let her die. You have to understand that."

"I do, just another reason why I love you." Justin stated as he helped Brian to his feet. "So you ready for this?"

"Yea, now I come face to face with Mel since this happened, think she'll wrap her arms around me and give me a big kiss." Brian asked sarcastically.

"Brian she is grateful for what you did."

"More like angry that I beat her too it. Tell you what tonight keep all sharp objects away from her; I think she might try to stab me to death."

 

"Morgan is Ally coming tonight?" Melanie asked trying to distract her niece. She could tell that she really was nervous about something.

"Yea, no, I don't know maybe. He wasn't feeling well earlier so he might not make it." Morgan told herself that was the best answer. She knew Brian was going to show up but she had no idea how he was going to act when he got there, and once he'd seen what she had done well she knew that after tonight Ally Patrick was just as good as dead. There was no way he was going to be able to look at her after tonight.

 

Sarah sat in the living room with Lindsay and she tried to offer her refreshments but she refused them. Lindsay knew that there was something on her mind. She knew she couldn't be worried about her daughter; they had been with her when they found out that the marrow was just what Morgan needed. She was going to be fine, what had this woman looking so worried.

"Sarah is everything alright?" Lindsay asked.

"What made you pick Brian as Gus' father?" she asked. "I don't mean any harm really but Melanie really dislikes him a lot but I've heard you speak so highly of him but he's never around. What made you pick him?" Sarah asked again. She just had to know, she knew Ally and everything they said about this Brian her daughter had to be wrong but she said she could prove it. She said it would be proven when Brian came that night. She had to know that there was good in Brian all of that couldn't be a show, and really what would he get out of that anyways.

"Brian and I met in college. I loved him from the moment I met him, he had great hair and when he smiled. A real smile, not the smile you'll probably see tonight but his real smile. From the first day he showed it to me I knew that I would marry him and have tons of babies and live happily ever after. Well that was until he helped me realize that I was a big old lesbian and that Melanie was my happier ever after. Brian is a good man, I'm proud to have him as Gus' father. He does things for so many people but he had a horrible childhood and because of that he doesn't like for people to see him. I see him, our friend Michael sees him and a few others but he has to trust you. I'll admit I'm surprised that he gave Morgan the marrow I mean haven't never met her but I understand now after finding out that he had cancer why he didn't want to see her. A little girl, going through exactly what he was going through, he wouldn't have been able to hide it. Everyone would have known that he where's a mask and Brian can't have that." Lindsay said unable to keep the smile off of her face.

"I've been meaning to ask. The name Gus, how did the two of you come up with that?" Sarah asked.

"Oh it's a funny story we actually couldn't decide between our grandfather's names and that was the night that Justin had come into our little group so we let him pick it. He picked Gus which was the name of his childhood teddy bear can you believe that. I changed it to Augustus though, I mean it needed more depth which turns out great because that was the name of Brian's grandfather. That way he at least had a part of him since Brian didn't want us to give him his last name. I only knew that was Brian's grandfather's name because I thought that was what the A stood for in his name but it's a funny story about Brian's middle name is that he actually has two and they areÖ." Lindsay stopped and a strange look came all over her face. She had just remembered something, something that she had forgotten.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Sarah asked. Hoping that she got where she had been going with this whole story. She really needed someone else to know and she wanted confirmation that after tonight the friendship that her daughter had found wasn't going to end.

"No it's just that Brian'sÖyou see he has two becauseÖ.no way he wouldn't he wouldn't he justÖoh my all this time" Lindsay gasped as she looked Sarah in the eye.

"Oh yes, Melanie has no clue. That's her entry for the contest; she's going to show all of your friends out there." Sarah said gesturing to the dining room where they had set up the big television and had more room for all the guests.

"Oh she must be crazy. Doesn't she realizeÖ.oh he must really love her." Lindsay thought for Brian to give her the marrow and not care about what was about to happen. He had to know, deep down he had to know that if she could she would tell everyone. Then again it was Brian and deep down he didn't give a damn what they thought. She couldn't stop the tears from springing to her eyes, he had done it again. He had given so much and no one had a clue.

"Lindz, are you alright?" Melanie asked when she saw her lover so distraught.

"I'm fine, it's just, oh Melanie I love you so much and soon you'll see what I see." She said as she took Melanie into her arms.

"Well come on Sarah, Morgan says we're about to start. Brian just hobbled in, he looks awful." Melanie said as she waked hand and hand with Lindsay.

 

Morgan waited for everyone to get seated before she started her speech. She kept trying to make eye contact with Brian but he wouldn't even look at her at all. She wanted to see his eyes when she told him what her documentary was about. It was about love and friendship, and it was about how Brian loved her and it was about time that the whole world knew what kind of man Brian Kinney really was I only ask that certain people don't jump the gun and please watch it in it's entirety and I will answer all questions. "Thanks." She said as she pressed play.

ON THE TAPE

 

The Video opened to what clearly was a bedroom. A small bed and a dresser came into view and then Morgan appeared in a pair of pajamas.

"In the beginning I didn't know what I wanted this to be about. I wasn't very sure when Ally gave me this camera if I was going to "go for it" as he said. My mom had gotten me a smaller camera and I was using just making random videos with my two friends Amy and Briana. You know silly things putting them up on YouTube but then when I got sick I started filming this. I know that it sounds morbid but I wanted to get something from the experience, to be able to look back and say hey "I survived this". I never thought that I would meet a great guy. I met Ally Patrick. I will admit that moment I saw him I thought he was gorgeous but he wasn't living up to his potential, always wearing plaid and that stupid trucker cap, but he had on the most expensive frames I'd ever seen. I called them his "sexy specks". It all started after he would have his radiation and they would wheel him in my room to recover. The first time was by accident there were no free rooms. After that, he would come in every time and our conversation would start off the same way."

 

"Are you dead?" Morgan asked the body that almost appeared lifeless on the gurney that was being wheeled in. The head was completely covered, the only reason she knew it wasn't a corpse was of the moving of the sheet of the man laughing.

"Yes, at least that's what my body wants to be. How come after this happens to you, you are always chipper talking and eating, how are you eating? While I'm about I don't know two seconds from barfing up my existence." He replied back.

"Well that would be the fact that I have youth on my side and you my friend are well you're old." She stated.

"I'll have you knowÖ.wait is that camera of yours own?" he asked before he finished his statement.

"It's always on, but don't worry your face is hidden." She said as she put the camera down so that you could only see his hands and the rest of his body.

"You know I've been thinking that I'm going to run your face through the America's Most Wanted Database and see who exactly it was you murdered. I'm guessing the reward has got to be pretty huge." She joked still slurping on a milkshake. "Okay enough of that you told me that you were not going to be alone this time, you said that a "cute little something" would be waiting for you to hold your hand as you puked." She asked concerned of the loneliness of her friend.

"Well I do. You'r here aren't you?" he asked as he grasped her hand immediately puking over the side of the bed.

"You ok." She asked again concerned.

"Yea the photosensitivity seems to be gone let's turn on some lights." Could be heard from the head still out of focus, but you could also hear his laughter.

 

That's the thing that I loved about Ally he has had cancer twice since I met him and he did it all with a smile on his face. He was always positive. When he was talking to me especially when I knew that he was lying through his teeth. I remember the first time I got his face on camera. Well sort of, it was also the day I met his "girlfriend".

 

"So how long have you and Ally been working together?" Morgan asked Cynthia as she sat across from her on a picnic table in the park.

"Ally and I have been working together right now for about six months. I think it was right after his diagnosis, he told me what was going on and that insurance was a bitch and I told him that at Vanguard where I work they were looking for a copyrighter and that's when we started working together again." She said as if being around him was a pain, but Morgan could tell she loved every bit of it. Morgan tried to zoom in on Ally who was skipping rocks with Cynthia's son. He was just the right amount away so that his face didn't focus in on her camera.

"Most be fun working with your boyfriend though right, you two can sneak away for lunchtime rendezvous in the copy room." Morgan quipped

"Oh no you have the wrong idea. Ally is a boy and he's my friend but he and I aren't together. Ally's gay I'm sure he's told you that right." Cynthia asked.

"Nope never said a word." Morgan stated with disappointment all over her face.

 

It really did crush me that day you know. I mean I knew that I was only fifteen and maybe he liked them young you know. Not my kind of young though, but then I thought that maybe he could be someone else for me. That's when we started talking about family. I got him on camera then too, but not like you think.

 

"What the hell are you wearing?" Morgan asked Ally as he entered her room in a clown costume complete with red wig and white face.

"Your mom said you were down, so I decided I'd cheer you up. See didn't even flinch when I saw you put me on camera." He said as he flopped on the bed.

"That's because your own mother couldn't recognize you in that get up." She said as she squeezed his nose and yelp in delight when it made a honking noise.

"That's the whole point. I'm here to make you put a smile on that pretty little face."

"How can I smile? It's back Ally, we thought I was done. Mom's worried about the bills and my father doesn't give a damn. They are going to do chemo and radiation this time and if that doesn't work. I might need marrow. What if my mom's not a match? What is she going to do? She's going to loose the house she'll lose everything and it's all because she's still worrying about me. She should just let me die!" she said obviously panicking.

"Hey we'll have none of that. If you end up needing marrow I'll give you mine. We have the same blood type, they can take it all." He said without thinking twice.

"They'll never go for that. You're gay, you can't be a donor because of that and because you need your marrow because of your anemia and finally you had cancer you can't give blood or anything really."

ëDoesn't matter I have something better than that."

"Yea what is it?"

"Money my dear and money makes the world go round, now get up it's time to stop feeling sorry for ourselves and party. We're not dead yet." He said as he pulled her from the bed.

"Wait, you're fine right Ally It's gone right?" she asked panicking for her friend now.

"Don't you worry darling I'm not going anywhere. I'm always here for whatever."

 

"You know what he was serious. Whenever I needed him he was there. I could just call him up and said I needed to talk and he would stay on the phone with me for hours and hours. My mom told my Aunt Melanie about it. She said that men that talked to little girls like that were only about one thing. She had no idea how close she was too the truth. How close and yet so far away. With my friend Briana's I permission had the right to put this in this film. For this part Ally can only be heard.

 

"So what has you so upset?" I asked Briana as she sat down on the bed.

"Well you know that new shirt that comes off the shoulder and those tight jeans that I have." Briana asked hoping her best friend remembered since she hadn't went to school and she was no longer wearing it.

"Yea of course we picked them out together, so what did Derrick say when he saw you wearing them?" she asked unable to hold in her glee.

"Nothing he didn't even notice.  
"   
"Oh so that's what has you so upset, we'll just work on a new outfit tonight, he told Charles that he likes you so maybe that's not what it takes maybe he just shy about telling you." Morgan smiled reassuring her friend but rolling her eyes at Ally who obviously was snickering over the whole concept.

"Hey Ally you said that you would be quiet that's the only reason why I let you stay. You are one of us, so you can stay for all the gossip."

"Well I'm just shocked I thought you'd be talking about power tools, and other things the young lezzies are talking about these days.

"We are not lesbians!" the two girls said in unison.

"Sorry, I'll be quiet go on." Ally said and then the room again was quiet on his end.

"So if he didn't say anything then tell me, what has gotten you so upset." Morgan asked trying to get back on track.

"It was Mr. Anderson. He told me I looked nice and then he patted me on my shoulder when I bent down to get my books."

"So?" Morgan asked confused.

"He rubbed my shoulder and you know what they are saying about him." Briana stated giving her a look.

"What are they saying about him?" Ally asked again from across the room.

"Ally you said that you were going to stay out of this." Morgan scolded again.

"That was when you were talking about silly things like boy crushes this is something else this is something bad. What are they saying about him?" Ally asked alarmed

"Well Tracy Meyers said that he invited her to his classroom and he knew away that she could get her grade changed, but no one believes her she's a skank." Morgan added.

"So because she's a skank there's no possible way that this guy could be doing this?"

"Well no Ally you should see her she flaunts everything that she has, she always smiling and throwing herself at people. She probably threw herself at him, he's gorgeous." Morgan said trying to explain why she felt this way.

"What about Bree there." Ally asked.

"What about me?" she said upset.

"I'm not saying you asked for anything but the outfit you were describing is like something that this Tracy where's every day. You didn't like the way he touched you and you immediately knew that it was wrong maybe it was the same thing for her and because who she is no one would believe her. It's awful feeling that way." Ally explained trying to make them understand.

"Are you in his class Morgan?" Ally asked getting upset.

"Well yea."

"What period do you have him Briana?" he asked her.

"Right after lunch around 1. What are you thinking Mr. Patrick. I didn't mean it, you're right he probably was just being nice. Every time a teacher is nice he doesn't need someone else complaining that's why more and more teacher are cruel I didn't mean it." Briana stated getting alarmed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to take care of this. Did you tell your dad?" Ally asked Briana.

"Hell no! He'd flip and he has a record."

"No worries. I'll take care of it. You girls enjoy your visit I'll be back later." You could hear when Ally slammed the door on his way out.

"Oh shit!" Morgan screeched.

"Did I say something wrong?" Briana asked.

"Yea what you said about Tracy. When it first happened to her I told Ally about it and he flipped out. He told me that because someone is comfortable with their body doesn't mean that horrible things can't happen to them. He told me that when he was in high school horrible things happened to him and he just played it off made up a whole other story about the circumstances because no one would believe him if he would've said what really happened."

"That's so sad. Do you think he's going to do something crazy?" Briana asked.

"I hope not. God I hope not.

 

He did though. He did something, we don't know what but he did something. About three weeks later Briana and I were standing up outside of homeroom and the cops came and took him away. He had really hurt Tracy and there were other kids too. I didn't even know he had anything to do with it but she came up to me and hugged me in front of all the kids. She told me to thank my dad for helping her. My dad, that's when I knew exactly what I wanted Ally to be. I wanted Ally to be my dad.

We moved to the Pitts and Ally didn't take that very well. I thought that he would be happier because I was actually moving to the town that he lived in. He told me that he probably wouldn't be able to see much now because he was working for this guy Brian Kinney. Brian Kinney, I've heard horrible things about him. They say that he's mean, and he only cares about himself. I knew that couldn't be true I was determined to meet him when I got there. After all he was my cousin's dad. The father/daughter dance was coming up and Ally was too sick the previous year to take me when he said he would. I was going to ask him to this but I got some bad news that day as well that I was going to have to tell him as well. I never knew how bad he took it until I replayed the tape. Look very closely, you might be able to make out his face, if not now wait until our dance.

 

When the camera comes into focus again we see Morgan lying on her bed with her head in a bandana. You can tell right away that she's ill but putting on a brave front. You can hear the door open but she didn't turn the camera around to face him. All you could see was his suit pants and a cowry shell bracelet.

"I came as fast as I could How are you Morgie?" Ally asked from the other twin bed on the side of the room.

"I told mom that I was fine, I know that you had something to do and well I could wait until you got here tomorrow. I know that the drive here is like three hours so it could've waited until tomorrow." She said sadly.

"What's going on? Your mom looks wrecked." Ally added worriedly.

"It's not working Ally. It's not working and I'm going to need the marrow soon. Only one more chemo medication to try and then that's it. If it doesn't work I'm going to need the marrow and my dad could give a shit. He doesn't give a shit!" she began to cry and you could see the bed shift as he took her in her arms.

"It's going to be alright. We're in this together, it's not going to get us down." He said into her shoulder. He was burying his head in her shoulder.

"Wait what do you mean we?" she asked getting alarmed.

"It's back, second times the charm. I'm not worried though, they caught it in time and I'm not going to let it get me this time.

"Did you tell anyone? Last time you didn't tell anyone did you tell anyone what about Justin?" she asked concerned.

"I told him. Now she said there was something you wanted to ask me?" he said.

"I don't know what I've done for you to be so distant since I moved here to the Pitts, I've met all the wonderful people you've told me about but you won't meet them. You can never be that busy, but I was wondering would you go to the father/daughter dance with me?"

"Yea now go talk to your mom, she's upset."

"Are you okay Ally?" she asked.

"I'm fine Morgie I promise. We are going to beat this together. Now go and hug your mother she needs it."

"Okay, you are coming downstairs?"

"Yea I'll be down in a minute.

They both got off the bed causing the camera to fall on the floor and the focus was on a wall facing the door. The Silhouette of Ally Patrick could be seen standing in front of the door silently beating his head against it.

"Fuck!" he screamed. "Why do you keep doing this to her, she's a baby. She's a fucking baby and you keep making her go through this, and her father. That bastard doesn't do a damn thing!" he shrieked throwing the contents off of her dresser on to the floor bringing his face into view for the first time.

 

"My god!" Melanie screamed as the shadowed face of Brian came into view. "That's you Brian, is that you?" she asked him.

Brian was barely awake as he leaned into Justin trying to find warmth feeling chilly all of a sudden. "Do you really think that I would be there in a little girl's bedroom comforting her? Please, I've seen Ally Patrick and he and I look maybe a tad a like but do you see his shoes." Brian scoffed.

"Could we get back to the tape please?" Morgan asked because she knew that the big finish was coming up soon. She wanted everything to be out in the open because she really took a good look at Brian and he didn't look good. He didn't look good at all.

"Yea." Melanie stated dropping it for the time being. The guy did look a little like Brian, but come on Brian would never do the things Ally Patrick has done.

 

BACK ON THE TAPE

 

"I had already been in the Pitts a couple of months before my hair start falling out again. It picked the worst time for it to happen too, it was right when Ally and I were going to go to the dance together. I had decided that I was definitely not going because I was bald and well, I was tired of being "cancer girl" at school I wanted to just be me. I guess Ally knew that because someone came over that morning to help me.

 

"So you don't mind if I film do you?" Morgan asked her desk who was standing in front of her mirror setting up all kinds of hair products.

"No not at all, now Ally told me about tonight and I'm going to make you look great. I do this all the time for the folks that have chemo down at the hospital. My dad's an oncologist and he has tons of patients who well you know lose their hair so I take a day out of my school once a month and give the folks down there a day of beauty. I also donate my hair for wigs, but tonight we're going to do something special.

"So how do you know Ally?" Morgan asked Daphne as she put the stocking cap on her head to make a custom wig.

"Oh works down at Kinnetic, my best friend's there all the time meeting his boyfriend and well I linger the halls when those two get at it. I saw him one day in the break room having a coffee with Ted. We've been good friends ever since."

"Oh so you know "big bad Kinney" I haven't met him yet. I need to get down there and see him I've been told that he's the devil and I have got to see him face to face. The things that they say he is doing can't be right. You know he never even goes and see my cousin and it's not right. Every little boy deserves there dad. My dad doesn't pay me any attention and thrive for that connection but I hear that Gus' adores his dad. Why is he that way?"

"Things are not always what they seem. I don't like to get in the middle of things and I would never say anything about your Aunt Melanie because she's a great person. I like her a lot and I've talked to Brian before and he says that Melanie has the right to be angry with him but what's done is done."

"So you know. Tell me please I've been dying to know what's the big deal with Gus and Melanie and Aunt Lindz?"

"Well from what I get there was an agreement about Gus. That Brian would father him for your aunts and be his father in name only. Brian is the type of guy who doesn't like to get close to anyone. Well that's what he would like for you to think. So the deal was that Brian would be Gus' father only on his birth certificate he didn't sign over his rights before his birth because he put Lindz on his insurance that way she would get the best medical care. So the big day came and he came face to face with Gus and fell in love he refused to sign over his rights. He couldn't he loved him. Lindsay was thrilled she knew that was going to be the case, Melanie was angry because she went along with Brian becoming the father because he said that he would give them away and she believed Brian to be what he shows the world a heartless shit."

"Wait, then how does she have the rights now?" Morgan asked spinning around in her chair. "I mean they say that's he's evil but I don't get it, he didn't throw away his son he wanted the kid to know he was his father and Aunt Melanie got angry about that? That makes no sense." Morgan asked confused.

"I can understand why she would be angry. I was talking to Justin, have you met him yet? She waited for Morgan to nod yes and when she did she went to continue the story. "Lindsay is Gus' birth mother they have a bond and no one can take that away. Brian was his father so there's no breaking that either, but Melanie being Lindsay's lover and no blood kin to Gus she had nothing. She needed Brian to give up his rights so then she could be a second adoptive parent. That would legally make her Gus' other mommy. You know one night he was sick at the hospital before Brian signed over his rights and they wouldn't even let her in the back because she was "nobody". Brian was so pissed when he got there; Justin told me that Melanie literally had to hold him back before he tore the poor nurse's head off. Homophobes one of these days the world will be better but now all it takes is a slip of paper to change everything. Everything has to be done by the law and they are corners that can be cut but one day she can just be Gus' mom and that is that."

"So now he has no claim to Gus? That can't be right, I've been there after Melanie has gotten a check from him. I hear he gets him like twice a month. He does this and has no claim at all for him. Is that what you're saying?" Morgan asked trying be certain, how could anyone possibly think someone who does something like that is heartless.

"Yea he does it just because, now could we stop talking about Brian and tell me about tonight are you excited?"

"Yea, I can't wait for Ally to see my new dress. I want to make it special for him a happy memory for him. He doesn't have any family. At least not that I know of, he says that family doesn't mean blood. He says he has a group of friends that he cares about but I have only met a few. I mean there's you, and Cynthia and this guy Ted. All of you seem to work down at Kinnetik, it must really be a nice working environment down there. Well with the exception of Brian.

"Brian's a good guy Morgan, you just have to get to know him."

"That'll never happen he's avoiding me like the plague. I think because I'm part Melanie he has decided to hate me from the start. Aunt Lindsay says that's not the case that Brian is a very busy man."

"He is, you know I knew that Kinnetik was doing well but the guy is a millionaire. He's a fucking millionaire and he still has lunch over at The Liberty Diner everyday with his best friend. That's amazing I hope Justin and I are friends like that forever."

"So Justin he's so cute, he told me about what happened to him. You were there that night?" Morgan asked softly. Remembering what Justin had told her about him being bashed.

"Yea I was there, most horrible day of my life. It was hard for Brian too he had to watch it happen and not be able to do anything about it. It didn't break him though he has really helped Justin a lot. They have their ups and downs but they love each other." Daphne stated thinking about all her friend really has been through.

"See that's the thing. I have to meet him. I'm going to meet him and he's going to be my entry to this documentary contest."

"Documentary contest, what contest?" Daphne asked glad that the subject was on to happier things.

"Yes there's this contest and I like to film things, hence the camera. I have two now, Ally got me this really small one. I can wear it on my clothes and no one really knows it can be hidden isn't that cool? Anyways there's this contest and the winner gets 20 grand towards school. I could really use that, my mom is using all that she has for my medical bills. Ally says that we don't have to worry about anything but we can't keep taking his money. He just gives it to us, and if we don't take it when mom goes to the bank it's there."

"Well sounds like you should do it on him. I mean if I didn't know better I would say that you were madly in love with this guy?" she said laughing.

"Oh I am but he doesn't bat for my team so now he's like my dad. I never really thought about doing my video on him. That's a good idea. That way people can know about him and my family can take care of him when I'm gone."

"Don't talk like that Morgan you are not going anywhere." Daphne said sternly.

"Yea I am, they aren't going to find a bone marrow match and I'm fine when it really I am. I just need for someone to take care of him when I'm gone. He doesn't have anyone and he's the nicest guy in the world. He's going to need someone promise me that you'll take care of him." She asked gripping Daphne's arm.

"I promise, now let's get you ready for a dance, I have a birthday party to get too."

"Yea I was mad when I found out that it was Gus' birthday party tonight instead of tomorrow. I told Melanie I wouldn't go but she told me to have fun and that Gus' wouldn't understand if I were there or not so I'm going to take him out right before. I have to meet Ally somewhere anyways so it'll be a surprise when he meets my cousin."

"Okay. Well you're all done. What do you think?" Daphne asked.

"Oh it's perfect, it's just like mine, you can't even tell that it's a wig. Thank you very much; I can't wait for Ally to see."

"You're welcome. I better go I have to get home myself and get ready for that party. I'll see you later."

 

That very night was the beginning of me finding out that Ally Patrick had secrets of his own. Secrets that were much bigger than I ever expected. I had already told him that I wanted to film him for my documentary so he wasn't shocked when I entered his house with my camera but he was shocked when I didn't enter it alone.

"Who the hell is that?" Ally asked as she entered his place.

"Well hello to you too, is that anyway you greet a person. You should have said how are you? Wow your hair is pretty, then you could of asked who this little guy is." She said as she joined Ally at what she guesses was a workbench. "Now I think I should be asking what's the purpose of that get up you're wearing?" she asked referring to the goggles and was that a surgical mask he was wearing.

"Well the goggles my dear is so that the wood doesn't get in my eyes, sanding is hard work and this has to be perfect. As for the mask, I'm very open today the good doctor did not like what he saw on the last scans my immune system is getting it's ass kicked with the radiation, the fucking chemo, and throw in my anemia it's a miracle I'm standing. There talking transfers and new plasma, so I've got this on so I don't get your germs, but don't worry I will not be wearing this with my tux." He told her reassuringly.

"I've been thinking that I don't need to go, I mean Aunt Melanie is pissed because Brian isn't showing up. Apparently this guy just can't do anything. It's his son's birthday and he isn't showing up. Melanie said that he didn't even bring a gift, but Lindsay said he paid for the party. I have yet to meet him, seems like he is just a father in name and thinks that throwing his money around is a way of doing things. Such a prick." She said angrily.

"Da! Da!" shrieked Gus reaching for Ally's goggles. His face wasn't in the frame but you could see his little hands reaching for it.

"Stop!" Ally said firmly and he stopped immediately.

"Wow you're good with kids, sorry about the dad thing he's in that faze where he calls every man he sees Dad. So what's this place this isn't where I came before?" Morgan asked as she walked around the spacious house.

"No this is my mother's place. She's in church and I had to come and use the tools. Don't have them at my place."

"What are you making?" she asked coming around towards the back of the workbench.

"This." He answered as he pulled around this handcrafted train set. It was all made of wood, it had seven cars on it.

"Wow, are you telling me you made that, how I mean it's not cheap looking either how did you do that?" she asked amazed putting Gus' down and he ran towards it immediately.

"Choo choo!" he squeaked.

"Excellent, someone likes trains. To answer your question my dad taught me, only thing he really taught me. He was a contractor, he taught me electrical work as well.

"Electrical work?" she questioned but then Ally pulled out a tiny remote and pressed the button and the train went around in a circle on the floor. Nothing to fancy but it was complicated considered it was made of wood  
.  
"How did you do that?" she asked again while Gus immediately grabbed it again.

"It's hollow in the main car. That's where all the things that make it go are. It's safe though for like if someone is chewing on it like that little guy."

"Oh Ally I'm sorry i didn't mean for him to get it." She said as she bent down to retrieve it from Gus. You couldn't see him on the frame but you sure could hear his protesting.

"How long did this project take?" Morgan asked intrigued.

"About seven months. A man needs his hobbies." He stated. It was kind of hard understanding what he was saying speaking through mask.

"Who you make it for?" she asked.

"My son, but things didn't turn out like they were supposed to so I want you to give it to this little guy, didn't you say it was his birthday." He asked picking up the little boy in question. Gus still tried to pull off his goggles calling him Da over and over again.

"We couldn't do that, and what about your son I thought you said that you were going to see him this week?"

"Things didn't go as planned I needed to change a few things around so we could have our night, and his mother didn't understand. You or him, for this kind of thing and situation I picked you."

"No Ally you call her back and you tell her you can come. He's your son, I'm a complete stranger he comes first."

"Normally I would say he did, but for this you come first."

"Oh I get it, because he'll be here next year and I'll be dead. I get it." She said sadly.

"You will be here with the both of us this time next year. Now take him to his mothers and get ready for the night of your life Morgie." He said and placed a kiss to her forehead and surprisingly one to the boy.

 

"Wait so Ally Patrick gave up a night with his own son to take you to that dance?" Melanie asked as she paused the video. She was thinking maybe just maybe she had been a bit hard on Ally and she hadn't even met him yet.

"Yea, he went to see his son the next weekend so everything was fine." Morgan stated.

"Yea but Gus loves that train. Do you know how many times a day I have to hear that damn choo choo. I don't care though he loves it. I never knew that Ally had made it with his own hands. Where is he tonight?" Melanie asked again now finding that she was concerned about the man.

"He's a bit under the weather. He's finally done with his cancer treatments but other complications have made him tired." She said and then she glanced at Brian and couldn't help but make a face.

"Son of a bitch is asleep!" Melanie said as she stood up to wake him.

"Wait Aunt Mel let him sleep. He's been through a lot too. Has he stop receiving radiation?" she asked her Aunt.

"I don't know, I've told he's not the sharing kind."

"Well let's let him sleep okay. I can ask him what he thought at the end and he'll be embarrassed that he missed it." Morgan stated.

"You don't have to be nice to him because of what he did for you. I appreciate it more than you could know but that is not going to give me the reason to worship him. I will not become a fan in the Brian Kinney Fan Club.

"Mel can I start the tape back now?"

"Yea go ahead. "then she scowled at Brian once more and then she got back to the tape.

 

BACK ON THE TAPE

"Well you must know that was the first thing that I thought was crazy but things got even crazier that night when we had our first dance, Briana taped the whole thing for me.

 

"The two of you are so cute together." Briana said in the background of the tape as she filmed the two of them from a distance.

"Sorry about the angle, but they are tons of people on the dance floor, get him to turn around!" she shouted to her friend but Morgan didn't hear her.

All of a sudden the music changed to something a little older. "Save the Last Dance" began to play and the back of one Ally Patrick could be seen fleeing from the auditorium heading to the bathroom. Morgan took off after him, and so did Briana still holding the camera.

"Jesus Morgan is he okay?" Briana asked as soon as she came in the bathroom. She had forgotten that she had the other receiver that Morgan had for her camera on it was on her dress giving and excellent view of Ally Patrick leaning up against the bathroom wall, his head was down.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked as she leaned down trying to see Ally's face. "Do you need to leave?" she asked lifting his head up. That's when she noticed the tears.

"No, it's justÖ." All of the color drained from his face and he ran to the toilet puking up the fine dinner they had serve at the dance.

"Briana are you filming this! He's puking shut that thing off!

"Oops I forgot that thing was on.

 

"We left the dance shortly after that. Ally said that he had to go, but it was fine we had already been there about two hours and everyone was so jealous that I was there with my dad the hottest guy there. He told me in the car that it was the song that it had totally freaked him out. Well I had been talking to everyone on Liberty. Everyone had heard that story. The puzzle was clicking in place. It couldn't be true though, could it? Could my Ally Patrick be Brian Kinney? No way. Then there was something I caught at his house that made me wonder even more.

 

"I had went to Ally's place to surprise him." Could be heard by Morgan being said on the tape, as she approached a very familiar loft door. "Little did I know that I would find something sort of shocking, but because of everything they had said about Brian could believe the story that "Ally" had said. I always carried my camera with me by now everyone around Liberty was use to me having it and some were even annoyed by it. I didn't expect to see what I saw when I walked in.

The camera cut to the inside of Brian's loft only in the sofa had been pulled back and the carpets moved and in the center of the room in two high chairs were Gus and what Morgan knew was Cynthia's son Caleb.

"What do we have here?" she asked catching Brian off guard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked maybe a little too harshly.

"Well after you ran from the dance two nights ago I thought I would come by here and see if you were okay. I was about to buzz but someone let me up I remember what apartment you said it was. Wow Ally, copyrighter's make this kind of dough?" she asked.

"Well know I have a roommate "Ally" answered nervously.

"Da!" Gus shouted from the high chair getting Brian's attention.

"So what are you doing exactly with both these little guys?" Morgan asked trying to put together her little puzzle in her head.

"Well Cynthia was taking them to get there haircuts, helping out Mr. Kinney so I told her that I could help her out by giving these little guys a haircut.

"Really? You cut your hair that explains it." Morgan stated referring to the unruly mop that was currently on Ally's head. She also noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses and he kept watching the door.

"You waiting on someone Ally?" Morgan asked.

"Yea Cynthia went to get lunch and then we have some work stuff so I really hate to do this to you but could we do this another time?" he asked trying to usher her from the building.

"Sure. Call me later okay you know how I worry. My Aunt Melanie still wants to meet you, she's going to flip when I tell her you cut Gus' hair."

"Don't!" Maybe "Ally" shouted a little to hardly.

"I'm sorry just don't tell her okay. If you tell her that, then it will get back to my boss and I can really get into trouble so Morgie please do me this favor." He pleaded.

"Sure Ally, I'll show myself out." Then she got up and left the apartment.

 

"So of course I thought that was the craziest thing ever." Morgan said on the tape as she came back into view. "I mean what the hell was going on? I heard that Brian Kinney had a boyfriend and well I know that it had to be Justin. That explained the dance and the song and everything but then for a minute I thought it couldn't be the case. I mean everyone who even says the name Brian Kinney it's always followed by some kind of negative anecdote. He couldn't be my Ally but I got the confirmation when Briana came down and we were fooling around on the camera walking back to Melanie and LInday's.

"I'm surprised that let you out of the house?" Briana asked her friend as they walked back towards her Aunts home.

"Briana they are giving me my peace. I'm making final arrangements and I'm saying my goodbyes. I feel good today, so what if I have to wear this silly mask I needed to get out of that house. I was sick of my mother crying, and Lindsay and Melanie's sad faces. The only thing in that house that brings me a bit of happiness is Gus and that's because he's oblivious to the things around him. Ally says that's what he likes about kids."

"Speaking of Ally, is he dong Brian Kinney, or is he Brian Kinney. The suspense is killing me. I mean that guy is great and I've been here on Liberty Brian Kinney is an ass. All the things that Ally has done for the both of us they can't be the same person. We have to rescue Ally, before Brian takes his heart." Briana said and then she froze dead in her tracks when she gestured for her friend to turn the camera towards the house.

Morgan spun around to see what her best friend could have been referring to and she saw Ally leaving her Aunts' home only there were a few differences. No longer were he wearing his glasses, or the flannel that she had grown to love. He was all dressed up. Now don't get her wrong she had seen Ally dressed up but only on the rare special occasions this guy just screamed money. He held Gus in his arms and Gus was playing with his nose like he had seen him do with Ally before. Then he got in a sort of green convertible and kicked up dust out of their yard. She tried to get closer but she missed coming face to face with him.

"It can't be." She whispered as she and Briana came around the house.

"Oh hey guys, did you have a nice walk? You just missed Brian Morgan but maybe you can catch him when he comes back." Stated Lindsay.

"Yea if he remembers to bring Gus back on time that is." Melanie scowled as she entered the house behind the her spouse.

 

"I was stunned!" Morgan shrieked when she came back into view in her bedroom to continue her narrative. Ally Patrick was Brian Kinney. Well that's Brian Allycious Patrick Kinney. It's all about confirmation something that Catholics do. That's how he gets to have two middle names. I couldn't believe it. This guy that I've been told time and time again is the Antichrist almost died giving me his marrow. He had cancer and didn't tell a soul. I was the only one who knew the first time and the second only Justin and a few others. I mean I was stunned. That's the whole meaning of this thing, that was the final decision. He didn't want me to show you all of this, and I left out a lot of stuff that we did together like going camping, and that cooking fiasco we had with Vic. God I miss him. Lots of things were said about Brian this past year that were unfair. This guy is amazing, and I love him. You all love him too, but you never see and you always wonder why Michael, Lindsay, and Justin are so devoted to him. This is why, because he's great. I'm not some starry eyed girl that see's all the smoke that he's blowing I see him and I wanted you all to see him as well.

END OF TAPE

 

The room was quiet after that. Morgan removed her disc from the drive and waited for reactions of people. Ted looked scared to death, and Emmett had removed some Kleenex he had and was sobbing like a child. Michael a little between upset, annoyed, but he had a smile on his face so he must approve. Lindsay had a satisfied smirk on her face, and finally Melanie well she looked pissed as she looked around the room.

"Where the hell is he?" she asked. Then everyone heard a crash in the kitchen.

The group all walked to the kitchen where the crash had come from. They didn't see anything out of the out of the ordinary but they heard the cursing of one Brian Kinney as he swept up the glass from the pitcher that he had broken obviously getting a drink. He obviously was a lot sicker than anyone had noticed his hand was shaking and he had cut himself when the pitcher broke but he wasn't giving anyone direct eye contact.

"Oh Ally." Morgan shouted as she went around the bar of the kitchen to help him get up the glass.

"What happened she asked calmly? She was afraid that he was going to blow up at any moment. She knew that the cat was out of the bag and she didn't know who to expect in the kitchen. She was sort of afraid of the fact that he was doing everything in slow motion almost like he had detached himself from the whole situation. She looked up to Justin who was just looking too Brian was too quiet. Then again she didn't know how he was when he was with Morgan.

"Nothing I was just getting something to drink and I felt a little dizzy. I grabbed for the counter and forgot that I had the pitcher in my hand. It fell and here we are, I'm almost done though." He said also calmly.

"Ally, I'm sorry okay. I know that you asked me not to show this, but I had too I just had too, they were talking about you like you didn't matter. You mattered and I wanted them to know, I wanted them to know why you didn't make it to Gus' party. Every time that you were supposed to be doing something for him you were doing it for me and for that Melanie thought you were an ass."

"That didn't matter!" he shouted. You think I care if she is mad at me if I don't show up to Gus' birthday party. She tells me time and time again that he's not my son. He's hers! I give money when I don't have too and I signed over my life to him when I didn't have too and all she adds up is the many parties that I should've been too. I can't make it and all of a sudden I don't care, well fuck that!" he shouted rising a bit unsteady to his feet.

No one seemed to notice how Brian seemed to sway uneasy and that he was sweating eventhough it was a pretty cool night. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused.

"I see how you are all looking at me. No need to think that I'm different, because I'm not. Morgan was a kid she's barely 18 and she didn't deserve what was happening to her. I wouldn't do it for you or even you. I don't care what you think!" he shouted pointing to Debbie. "Or you!" pointing to Ted, and I sure don't give a fuck what you think!" he finally shouted poking Melanie in the the chest.

"You my friend can just go toÖ." He words were cut off as he hit the floor. No one expected so no one had a chance to catch him as he crumbled before Melanie's feet.

"Call an ambulance!" Melanie shouted as she bent down and tried to see if she could find a pulse on Brian. She was relieved when she found it but it was running away. She didn't know what to think, this man had done all of that stuff. Before she realized she was holding his hand and squeezing it hoping to God that he'd be okay.

 

Brian could feel the fog being lifted. He knew from the crappy thread count that he was in a hospital bed. He also knew from the almost silent whimpers that he wasn't alone. He didn't even want to open his eyes he knew who was. It was Melanie. He didn't have time for this shit; this is why he wanted to distance himself from Morgie. This was why you couldn't let people in, they become so damn clingy. He knew that the sooner he got it over with the sooner he could sleep for the hundred years he needed to recover.

Melanie felt when he tensed on the bed and knew that he was waking up. She was glad that Justin had understood why she had to be here when he woke up. She had something that she needed to say, something that she wanted to say but when those eyes opened her mouth suddenly went dry. As she looked at him in this bed, so vulnerable with the "mask" that everyone had been telling her he always wore down all she could see was her son. His hair, his eyes, his face, this was what her son was going to look like when he grew up. She also was that fear in his eyes, maybe he was processing why he was in the hospital, or even worst if she was going to smother him with that pillow she found herself holding in her hand.

"First off it took a lot to get Justin to let me be the one in here when you woke up. You're fine, well not fine but as fine as a guy who had cancer treatment and then gave away plasma all in three months still trying to go on like nothing is wrong could be. You need rest, that's what the doctor said. Rest and someone to look after you so right now Morgan and Justin are fussing over who takes the first shift." Melanie laughed.

"They say that you are dehydrated and you haven't been eating like you should and your body is running on empty. That the little energy you had was turning in on itself and using up all your resources. That's why you were acting the way you did earlier. The sleepiness, then you were so calm when Morgan was talking about you, and finally the outbursts. You were telling us all off but you were crying. It scared the hell out of me." She laughed uncomfortably. The silence was killing her, he was just looking at her like she wasn't even there.

"Brian there's something I need to say." She stated taking a deep breath.

"No there's not, everything I did I didn't do for you. I did it for her when I met her I didn't even know that she had any relation to you so it didn't matter." He stated.

"That's the thing though, no one here knew anything. You had cancer TWICE and you didn't tell anyone what about your son?"

"What son? I have no rights to him and I gave you my insurance policy so I gave you everything that you wanted. The cancer the first time couldn't have come at the better time. I told Justin that there was no locks on the door and you set him up with my replacement. I gave him enough rope to hang himself and he did and he moved on and if I died I died. You would get the best out of me my money. Which I would glady give Gus any day."

"You let me go on and on, and that train. He loves that train so much, I even threw it in your face and you didn't flinch."

Melanie why would I have to have a reaction on something that I built myself? I didn't need to be jealous of Ally fucking Patrick. Can't be jealous of yourself, can we have this conversation later I'm tired didn't you say the doctor said I needed rest?" he hoped that she would leave. Couldn't she just leave him the fuck alone.

"Okay, you get some rest and I'll bring Gus tomorrow to see you."

"Thanks, I just want you to know that this changes nothing between us Melanie. I still hate your guts."

"Oh same here Brian, same here." She said but couldn't help herself from smiling. She was practically to the door when she turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Brian. I'll never be able to thank you for what you've done for me and I'm not just talking about Morgan." She got up and she left the room before he could say anything.

Brian lied there trying to think of how this had come to be. All because of some little girl who had got in his heart. Now everyone knew that he had one, how was he going to fix that? Then Melanie kisses and hugs him like that. If he had the strength to get up he'd be washing his mouth out like there was no tomorrow. He still had that look of distaste when his door opened and Justin came in.

"Hi." Justin said.

"Hi." Brian said back.

"So how does it feel to know that everyone out there knows why I love you and you love me back?" Justin asked as he crawled on the bed with Brian just to reassure him that he was okay.

"What are you talking about? I know that I was out of it but I know for a fact that I didn't confess my love."

"Well no you didn't but on that tape Ally Patrick said that he had a boyfriend and that he loved him and since you and he are the same you love me, you so love me." He practically cooed lying his head on Brian's shoulder to listen to his heartbeat.

"Fine." He stated and closed his eyes. He was too fucking tired to talk about that at this given moment.

Melanie sat and watched her son as he slept. He looked so much like Brian, she wondered why she never noticed that? She knew why really, it's because she only saw what Brian wanted you to see. She saw how he used his sex and his money to intimidate you, how his attitude could make you think that he could give a shit about you. She had discovered a lot though, he gave her this precious gift that lied before her. He didn't want to do it. She thought about the child that she would soon have and how she would feel if someone walked up to her and dangled papers for her to give it away, could she do that? She knew the answer, no. She couldn't, she couldn't give him away and Brian hadn't. She kept throwing in his face how he had no rights but then she had to think about the stuff that he did and because of the law he had no obligation to it. She would spit in his face every time he backed out of something that he was supposed to do for Gus and he didn't have to do anything for him. He did it because he loved him and because he was afraid he turn out like his own dad.

Melanie looked at the picture of Brian holding Gus when he was about a week old and she saw it. That moment she discovered the person that Brian really was. She discovered that he had truly been through a lot in his life and because of it he didn't know how to take people. He felt that he had to shy away from actual feelings. At that very moment Melanie Discovered that Brian Kinney was a good person and she didn't know what she was going to do with that. Although she had the funny feeling that he would hate her more as a Best Friend instead of a Worst Enemy.


End file.
